Ray?
by forgotten child
Summary: Ras has an accident and all of RFR is worried--especialy Lily. This is my first story. RL
1. RAY?

Chapter 1  
  
"No, I haven't told her yet." Ray said to Robbie.  
"Told who what?" Lily asked from the doorway of the underground.  
"I haven't told my mom that, she, uh, she need's to clean the bathroom!" Ray saved.  
"Ha, ha. Now, we're on in 15." Travis interjected. Lily ran to her chair and slid her headphones on.  
"Ten!".... "Five..four..." .... "Two..." Travis flipped the switch.  
"This is," Robbie started.  
"Radio Free Roscoe," his pals chimed in.  
"I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering," He said. "Why don't other stations ever play music? It's always Talk talk talk, blah blah blah."  
"I don't know, but my arm feels funny." Ray answered.  
"Thanks for the info, Pronto." Lily joked. "Now, thanks to Question Mark's question, we'll play a song for our listeners."  
Travis placed a CD into the player. "This is 'Pleased to Meet You', by The Carnations."  
The four pulled their headphones off and reclined into their chairs. But Ray moved over to the old red couch, wiggling his hand around oddly.  
"Hey, Swami, can you do some Buddha voodoo or something to help my hand?"  
"Not if Swami is used to address me." Travis replied.  
"Hey Ray, isn't there something you wanted tell Lily?" Robbie asked, smiling.  
"What?" Lily looked over at Ray.  
He stood up. "Lily," he began, "Um, I, uh, OWW!!!!!" Ray grabbed his chest and fell over onto the couch.  
"Ray, come on. Ray? RAY?!?! HELP HIM, SOMEONE!!" Lily screamed.  
Ray was breathing heavily, then slid into a sleep-like trance. Robbie and Travis lifted his limp body onto the vacant lot above the station as Lily told the listeners that they were going to play a non-stop block of music in honor of Question Mark.  
After calling the paramedics on the RFR phone, Lily ran up the stairs.  
"What's going on? What happened?" She asked frantically.  
"I have no idea! Travis?" Robbie looked down at Ray's body on the ground.  
"I-I don't know." They could hear the sirens of the ambulances coming up the street. 


	2. Hospital

Chapter 2  
  
"How's he doing?" Mrs. Brennon asked the doctor as he walked by the room.  
"Well, he had a heart attack," He answered. "One of the boys said he'd been complaining of a numb arm a few minutes before the accident."  
"H-heart attack?" The words screamed through Lily's head. Robbie and Travis had gone back to the station to end the show and get their stuff.  
"He'll be fine, though. You two should go on home, he's OK, and it's almost 8 o'clock."  
Ray's mom gathered her coat and purse. "I can't stand it in this cold hospital. Are you coming, Lily?"  
"Yes, I'll be leaving in a minute, you go on ahead, I want to get something from the vending machine."  
"OK, if you're sure."  
"Yes."  
Ray's mother left. Lily had no intention on leaving, or even eating. She was going to stay until Ray was OK enough to leave himself.  
What seemed like seconds, but was actually 45 minutes later, Travis and Robbie entered the room.  
"I just came to see if you were still here, and since you are, I must leave." And with that, Travis exited.  
"Oh, Robbie!" Lily ran to him and hugged his neck. "I feel like this is my fault." She sobbed.  
"How could it be your fault, Lily? It was an accident. We had no control over it. But by looking at the charts, he's fine."  
"Then why isn't he awake?" she cried. "Why can't he just wake up and say Lily, don't worry, I'm fine! ??"  
"I don't know! You think you're the only one scared, here? We've been best friends for 12 years, and seeing the look on his face, pain, fear, confusion, how do you think I feel?"  
Lily walked over to the bedside chair.  
"Lily, I'm sorry. I just-"  
"Yeah, me too." The two friends smiled at each other.  
Walking over and hanging on Robbie's shoulder, she asked, "What was he trying to tell me, anyway? Whatever it was, I hope I didn't cause the, uh, accident."  
"Well, he was going to tell you ..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ray opened his eyes to Lily stroking his hand softly.  
"Lily?"  
"Ray! You're awake!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him close. Not know what to do, but loving Lily's reaction, he put his arms on her back. "I was so scared, Ray." She whispered to him.  
Ray glanced around the empty room. "Where's everyone else?"  
"Probably home, asleep, seeing as it's 4 a.m." She answered, still holding Ray.  
"And you're here with me. Lily, about, uh, yesterday, I think, I-"  
"I know, Robbie told me what you were going to say."  
"And??"  
Lily pulled back and kissed Ray on the cheek. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."  
"Pardon?"  
"Robbie told me that you've been practicing on what to say all week. He said something about how my eyes are like moonstones and my hair's like the rays of the sun. It was beautiful."  
'Thank you so much, Robbie. I owe you big' Ray thought to himself. "I guess he didn't put in the part about you being peautiful. Perfect and beautiful, best of both worlds."  
Lily laughed.  
"And your smile," he went on. "Lights up the darkest of days. And your lips," Lily was blushing, but stared straight into his eyes. Ray leaned closer to her face. "are like God's gift to man."  
They had only been kissing for a few minutes when Robbie walked in.  
"Wow, I should have a heart attack or two!" He laughed. Lily, embarrassed, moved over to the bedside chair.  
"Heart attack? That's what it was? Is that why I'm here?"  
"Yes." Robbie answered his friend's question.  
"Then why are you here? It's four in the morning!" Ray was full of questions.  
"Well, after I left at like, 10 last night, Lily said she was going to stay until you woke up. And I couldn't sleep, or go to the station, so I came here."  
"I have to go the bathroom." Lily whispered and left.  
"So," Ray began, "what did you tell Lily?"  
"Exactly what you've been trying to for the past months. Exactly what you've told me, how you see her and how you feel about her."  
"What did she say?"  
"Exactly what you wanted her to. She said, and I quote, 'This is so weird. Ray and I feel the same about each other, but we were both too afraid to tell the other person.'"  
"Did she tell you when this crush developed?"  
"After Jack, her guitar teacher. You told her that if she kept up her then-present attitude, then she deserved no one. Then, she realized she had feelings for you."  
"Right then and there." Lily added from the doorway. 


	3. Back home

Chapter 3  
  
"I feel a little weird..." Ray looked over at his 3 DJ-ing buddies.  
Lily stood up. "Is it your arm? Is it numb?"  
"No, it's like I've been running, I'm kinda short of breath, my chest hurts a bit...I don't know..."  
Travis jumped up and pressed the Call Light button. Within minutes, the young doctor entered the room.  
"Something's wrong with Ray!" Robbie started.  
"That's not entirely true." Travis interjected.  
"Just don't let him have another heart attack!" Lily added.  
"Hold on!" Dr. Thomas hushed the teens and turned to the patient. "OK, Raymond. What's going on?"  
"Well, first, it's Ray. And I'm feeling wrange, my-"  
"'Wrange'?" The man asked.  
"Weird and strange, best of both worlds."  
"Cut it out with the Ray stuff, and tell him like it is." Travis said loudly.  
"OK, Swami. I feel like I've been running. You know, short of breath, hurting chest, the works."  
"Is the pain severe, Ray?" The doctor asked.  
"No, but it's there."  
"Don't worry, Ray. This is usual after a heart attack. All you have to do is be careful, don't get too worked up or anything." The doctor told him.  
"When can I leave?"  
"As soon as your mother finished up downstairs. I talked to her, she was on her was up, and I told her that if she checked you out, you could leave. She practically flew to the front desk."  
"Yes!! Did ya hear that?! I'm outa here!!!"  
"Ray, remember what I said." Dr. Thomas said as he walked out the door.  
"Ray, I'm so proud of you!" Lily screeched as she ran and hugged her 'man'.  
"All in a day's work, pretty lady." He answered.  
Mrs. Brennon showed up at the door. "Ready, Ray?"  
"More than ever."  
"Good. Lily, Travis, Robbie, would you like a ride to your houses?"  
"Sure." "Thanks" and "Yeah." Came from the kids.  
She tossed the keys to Robbie. "My mini van's parked out front. You go ahead." The three ran outside as Mrs. Brennon helped Ray.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily, would you like to come over and help? Ray's father is off on a business trip, and I'm sure his brother won't want to help any." Mrs. Brennon asked Lily in the car, after dropping off Travis and Robbie.  
"I'd love to Mrs. Brennon, but can I call my house to make sure it's all right? They haven't heard from me since I left for school yesterday morning."  
"Oh, sure, honey. You can use the cordless in the living room. I'm sure they're worried sick." The blue Ford pulled into the Brennon Home driveway.  
"Thank you." Lily answered as she walked to the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Ray and his mom entered the kitchen, he couldn't help but overhear Lily's phone conversation.  
"No, mom-" Lily's voice flowed like milk and honey. "Mom, I'm OK.... No, Ray is fine....I'm at his house...I'm helping his mom....Mother! I'm old enough to take care of myself!" She accidentally pressed the 'speaker' button and her mom's words came out loud and clear.  
"You can take care of yourself, Lily? So not coming home after school, staying the night at the hospital, and not bothering to let Me or your father know where you are is taking care of yourself?!?!?!" Lily hung up after a resigning 'Yes'.  
"Sorry about that, Mrs. Brennon. Thank you for letting me use your phone." She walked into the kitchen. "So, what can I do to help?"  
"Oh, that. Nothing. Ray just wanted to have an excuse to have you over." Ray's mom smiled.  
"Mom!" Ray look embarrassed. He sighed. "We'll just listen to music up in my room."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ray put a CD in his stereo and Paper Moon started playing. Paper Moon, a makeout song if I ever heard one. Lily walked over and put her hand on the side of Ray's neck. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.  
Ray was loving this. His dream girl sitting on his knee, on his bed, kissing him. Taking it one step further, he tenderly touched his tongue to her lips. They where warm and glossy, just as he'd always dreamed.  
Ray's caring side was a serendipity to Lily. Ray pulled back softly and put his forehead to hers.  
"Lily," he looked into her emerald eyes. "I love you."  
"I love you, too, Ray." Lily responded, and grabbed his hands in hers.  
Ray got so exited about all of this that his heart literally skipped a beat. He quietly moaned in pain.  
Lily shut her eyes. The vision of Ray's face as he fell on the couch at the station entered her mind. She was fighting back tears.  
"Lily, are you OK?" Ray looked at her thoughtfully.  
The salty drops of water overflowed onto her cheeks. "Ray, did it hurt?"  
"What? The heart attack?" Lily nodded. "Yeah, it did. So much I couldn't stand it. But I was glad to see you when I woke up." He chuckled. "You were the last thing I saw and thought about, and the first." 


	4. The end

Chapter 4  
  
Lily walked home alone at 5:45 that evening. She was glad today was Saturday, that meant no RFR to go to. All she could think about was the kiss. The tenderness Ray had shown made it seem as it seemed as he'd been waiting for that moment his whole life. After the song had ended, the kissing had reluctantly ended. Ray seemed sad, but Lily was more concerned about his health.  
Ray had liked her for only months, and Lily liked him even less than that. But he had put all he had into that kiss. He'd offered to walk her home, but she'd declined. She needed to think. When he told me he loved me, was that the truth? When I replied, was that the truth? She didn't know.  
"Lilian Randall! You get in here this minute!" Lily's father's voice called to her the second she entered her house. He and Mrs. Randall were in the kitchen waiting for her.  
"You look horrible!" her mother exclaimed as she walked in. Lily touched her hair, and it felt messed up. Probably from laying on Ray's chest, while he was wearing his fleece sweater. That thing was so static- y. Lily sighed happily, remembering their fun game of choose. When she asked Ray what he'd choose: being stuck with Robbie, asking non-stop questions, or being stuck with Travis repeating no-stop Buddha quotes, he said he'd choose being stuck with her, forever and ever.  
"Lily? Are you even listening?"  
"Yeah, mom. Something about my hair, right?"  
"Lily, that was ten minutes ago! You father and I have been talking to you and you haven't even been listening! This 'spending all of your extra time with friends' thing has gone on too much. I think a grounding is in your very near future."  
"No! Mom, no, please!" Lily begged.  
"All right," her father answered. "But wherever you go, you have to call us and tell us where you are and who you're with. OK?"  
"OK. Well, I'm going to my room now, alone." Lily started up the stairs when her mother stopped her with harsh words.  
"Lily, sarcasm is not welcome in this house, and if you use it again, you will be grounded."  
Sitting in her room playing 'I think I'm in Love', Lily realized that she was in love. She couldn't just tell her parents that she'd spend all of her time with Ray. And what about RFR? What was she supposed to say? "Hey, mom, I'll be back later, I've got to go do a radio show as Shady Lane on Radio Free Roscoe"? She'd be killed! But the joy of Ray overcame it all.  
Sitting in his room playing 'I will love you Forever', Ray was overwhelmed with joy. Lily loved him, he loved Lily, life was good. Except the minor detail of his heart, literally speaking, not figuratively, which showed itself every few minutes with a sharp pain. But the joy of Lily overcame it all. 


End file.
